Simple and Clean
by 2.20 Girl
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger. How he loved the sound of her name coming off of his lips, instead of the usual muddblood or Granger. The title means nothing, its really simple and smutty…. In later chapters though.


Simple and Clean

Authors Note: Hello everyone this is a Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger story. A romantic, smutty, fluffy novel, really. I hope you enjoy and give my lots and lots of review!!

The title means nothing, its really simple and smutty…. In later chapters though. Sorry.

xD

* * *

Chapter 1:

Floating on air

Gregory sat upon his broom flying upward into the sky, doing various trick to ease his mind. Sure, now that he was tin and fit the girls seemed to want him. However, none of them were her. None of them were Hermione Jane Granger. How he loved the sound of her name coming off of his lips, instead of the usual muddblood or Granger. His friends, if you would call them that, would never understand what he felt for this one girl. It was true she was a Gryffindor while he himself was a Slytherin, and they would never see each other as much as he would like, but he still hoped. Gregory Goyle had change through out his time at Hogwarts. His features had become more chiseled; his body grew in height and became more fit after becoming one of the Quidditch team members.

Gregory smiled as he saw the girl he was looking for. All alone, no Potter, no Weasley, just her reading her book against a giant oak tree. He swooped his broom down, landing right in front of her, smiling a great smile.

Hermione looked up from her book and went wide eyed at the sight.

"G-Gregory what d-do you want?" She stuttered out, trying to sound brave. Gregory kept smiling as he grew closer to her.

"Oh Hermione, I just came to see if you wanted to go for a fly around the castle, would you?" He gave her his hand and she took it. For once in her life Hermione was doing what she wanted to do, whether it be wrong or right.

Gregory felt relive wash over him as Hermione accepted his offer as he led her towards his broom stick, where he had gotten on first. Hermione looked at him questionably.

"What?"

"Well, its just that, I don't know how to um ride one let alone get on one." Gregory had to laugh at this.

"Hermione you don't know how to ride one?" At this point Hermione began to walk away, she would have gotten a lot farther if Gregory hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Love, listen, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have made fun." Him calling her love sent Hermione's heart into overdrive. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

Hermione shifted in Gregory's lap trying to get comfortable. Not realizing what she was doing, Gregory let out a gasp. He could feel himself growing just by this simple action from her. Thank god she got comfortable soon, he did think he had the will power to stop himself from ravishing her.

And they were off. His left hand held the broom while his right held her waist in place. Hermione was having the time of her life. Not having to worry about Harry and Ron, really felt good for a change. She leaned her back onto Gregory's chest, sighing out of happiness and comfort.

Gregory just couldn't help himself any longer. He placed his soft lips to the side of Hermione's neck, gently nipping and sucking at her.

Hermione's heart started to beat faster than before, as she let out faint moans of pleaser that Gregory seem to enjoy. His kisses traveled up her neck, but unfortunately for Hermione, his actions stopped when he reached her ear.

"Hermione," He began, his voice hot and gruff, as he spoke is a hushed whisper. "Will you go with me to Hogsmeade." Minutes passed, and still no answer came from his muggle born lovely.

"Hermione?"

"Why?" She asked. Her voice was serious. "Why are you being so nice, why are you asking me out, it doesn't add up; I thought you hated me." she was on the verge of tears by now and this is when Gregory landed the broom.

He took hold of her chin making it so she would look into his eyes as he spoke from his heart.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past; I never wanted to you know." he began. "I just thought Crabbe and Malfoy were my friends and I had to be like them, but I know there not anymore. Hermione I like you and I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me, daring please."

Now it was Hermione doing the unexpected. Her face leaned in closer to Gregory's pressing her lips to his in a shearing kiss. Before Gregory could really get into the kiss and kiss her back, she stopped.

"Yes Gregory, I will go with you." Gregory thought his life couldn't get any better as he kissed Hermione with as much passion as she put into the kiss before.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you said yes."

They kissed one last time before the two had to go on and lead there separate lives.

0o0o0

Slytherin Common Room

Gregory lay upon the couch just thinking of today's events. How everything had worked out just like he had hoped.

"Goyle, what were you doing with Granger? Trying to get a good fuck out of the filthy muddblood huh? I wouldn't even bother, she's not worth your time." Oh Gregory knew that voice. The one he hated. Draco Malfoy.

"Its not what you think Draco, I didn't want her for a good fuck."

"Oh you didn't, then what did you want her for? Wait! Wait! Let me guess, homework right?"

Gregory rolled his eyes at Draco.

"No Draco it isn't for homework. I actually like her."

To say the least Draco was shocked. He couldn't even spit out a complete sentence, let alone a snobbish remark. But Gregory knew Draco, and the news of him liking a muddblood would reach the whole Slytherin house within the hour.

* * *

Authors Note: TA-DA what do you think? I know a little miss played for a first chapter but so what.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

8 reviews and I will update.

Thanks.


End file.
